


末日後第一個聖誕節

by ClaudiaFekete



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale: The angel afraid of Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of racial discrimination, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), mentions of drug, 不過只有一句話應該還好？, 二戰所以有些嗎啡延伸物還不是毒品, 來看什麼？去找瓜大秋大去找羊脂球啦((哭, 正劇戲分過多的車, 照樣只有一句話地提及種族歧視議題, 處女航, 非常之糟糕的車
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: 讓我解釋一下這個產出歷程。看到@ND_Tardis大大提到@V07225大大在微博上開了個prompt→過了兩個禮拜後在瓜大的頁上刷到了這個prompt的原貌，決定要寫→開車→等等我寫了3000字怎麼還沒開到車→等等我寫了5000字為什麼還沒開到車→開車了，可是這車的走向有點奇怪→等等為什麼不到2000字這輛車就結束了所以請把這個當作「我想解釋天使這六千年來的恐懼爆發會是什麼樣子」的正劇。外加非常破爛還不斷漏油的車。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Orginal Female Character
Kudos: 10





	末日後第一個聖誕節

**Author's Note:**

> 喔對了  
> 如果很在乎攻受的話，性愛場景中是A插C。其他的我不會看。本人無差吃太久了

「幹，請你們直接離開！」

還遠遠站在街角的克羅利愣住了，一兩位蘇活區的老住戶也停下腳步。雪花靜悄悄落下，夜幕一步步踩近。

老書店的店長往臉上抹了把。「離開。」克羅利要不是惡魔大概會聽不見。他不知道該退回去或是向前走，手上拎著的那瓶白蘭地突然顯得不合時宜。平安夜。街上紅紅綠綠的裝飾像春天的杜鵑花叢。克羅利是黑色，向來都是。

此時書店店長抬起頭。

稍晚克羅利回到公寓，在絲質被單球裡足夠冷靜後，他必須承認，那畫面還蠻有張力的。鋪滿雪的大街，店鋪的燈陸陸續續暗下，人潮如同溯游的鮭魚。他的天使遠遠站在書店前，鬆軟的白髮像是夏日晴空的積雲。他們目光交會，亞莿拉斐爾的眼神訴說羞愧和憤怒但更多是疼痛，疼痛，疼痛。克羅利開口：「亞──」

亞莿拉斐爾轉身。克羅利聽見門在天使背後上鎖的聲響。

留下他，行走的路人，兩名白痴youtuber，在門外。一看就是什麼浪漫愛情喜劇的開頭(開頭，女主角還沒和男配角談好分手的時候)。

* * *

老實說的話，克羅利其實沒有預料到今年冬天天使的反常。

從存在時間的概念以來，他們一起度過六千年了。就人類的尺度來說這當然是長得不像話，峭壁磨成海沙豆花。克羅利早摸透天使有求於自己時眼裡慧黠的光閃耀，天使享受美食面頰泛上的酒窩。克羅利懷疑自己可能比亞莿拉斐爾本人還了解他。

蘋果甜透時亞莿拉斐爾依然和善而堅定的拒絕顧客帶走艾蜜莉‧伯朗特的詩集；蘋果葉黃透時亞莿拉斐爾依然使用奇蹟為他和克羅利的午餐約會在麗茲訂位；蘋果葉落盡時亞莿拉斐爾仍和克羅利在聖詹姆斯公園漫步爭論庫德族人流離失所究竟是算在誰──呃，算在上面還是下面。最後他們的結論是天堂。亞莿拉斐爾同意時有些不情不願，但不像以往拋出番長篇大論，只是嘆了口氣。

(惡魔知道他曾見證鹽柱在熊熊燃燒的城外釘下，但不知道事後亞莿拉斐爾扇動翅膀飛離的模樣)

總而言之，儘管天堂地獄差點開戰，他和亞莿拉斐爾僥倖生還前東家的處決，他們的日子其實沒有特別不同。一樣的塵世，他們一樣脫淤泥而獨立，除非不小心滑跤栽下去。

事情在萬聖節結束後有了轉變。

「這是我認得的音樂。」天使欣喜之色溢流如同銀霧月光。

克羅利花了點時間才分辨出古老的音韻擺盪。塔德菲爾德往倫敦畢竟是不常開的路。「啊，大概是最近才拿上車的。」賓利復原後「同化」過任何一張唱片了嗎？克羅利著實想不起來。他只記得「那一群」裡有個人類孩子拜託他下次萬聖節多帶一些牛軋糖。

爽朗而不過分輕浮的弦樂繼續流淌著，有金的顏色但不寒冷，到像隨處可見的草花翻上夕陽微光。亞莿拉斐爾腳上點著節拍，總是快了一步或慢了半拍。克羅利踩下油門掩飾不斷加速的心跳。

「天殺的克羅利──這不是康康！」

「喔天啊亞莿拉斐爾，康康早就過時一百年以上了，更何況我們在聽的是海頓，哈布斯堡！」

「親愛的克羅利，你明明知道我想說的是你車子開太──喔幹！」

克羅利閃過路上迎面而來的大卡車，忍不住咯咯笑。天使脫離天堂後罵髒話的場合仍是少之又少。

「車速太快，但沒有什麼其他的速度太快了吧？」

天使支支吾吾了半晌。

「沒有。」他坦承。

克羅利在海頓協奏曲以及天使對於兩人交往關係的肯定，雙重激勵之下心情大好，一路通順，回到自己公寓後給植物訓了一個半小時的話。

隔天早上他收到亞莿拉斐爾取消周末午餐約的電話。

* * *

「亞莿拉斐爾。」

「該不會又沉進王爾德全集了吧，那點音量。」

「釐清事情就好。問問題可是很危險的。」

「……抱歉。」

「當然好。聖誕節過後當然好。你如果不想出門我們一起窩在書店裡吃羊肉咖哩也行。或是逼迫可憐的外送員出門工作…但你肯定會塞給他過於豐厚的小費。」

「一言為定啦天使。星期五見。」

* * *

亞莿拉斐爾第一個反常的舉止是減少外出。

不能說六千年以來他們沒有過只想窩在一個小房間或洞穴裡(順序無誤)的日子，但那通常是噁心到了匪夷所思的年代。幾個月前他們才確保世界沒有被炸成片片鍋巴，無論是政治或者經濟都沒有發生什麼特別重要的變化。克羅利甚至一度懷疑是不是他倆關係進展還是太快了，導致在規矩中安然浸潤了六千年的天使產生水生動物登陸的換氣困難。

看來並不是。天使會打電話到公寓，央求克羅利帶塊口袋餅或炸起司三明治。用「天氣真冷啊」、「我可不能放你這樣的邪惡自由橫行人世」之類的理由要惡魔多陪自己一會兒。

只有一次，十一月底時，惡魔揶揄地問天使要自己留下的藉口。天使結結巴巴，伊甸園的大蛇在初雪落下後還沒有那樣渾身子暖過。惡作劇帶來的歡愉在人類肉體的血管流竄。

「我想想啊，你需要一點邪惡氣質的惡臭來驅逐習慣購買色情刊物的天使長，還是那個總想摸走《石榴之屋》的渾帳？」

「請你不要把加百列扯進這場對話。」亞莿拉斐爾這句話從嘴裡衝出的物度和強度都超出克羅利預期。天使目光掃過古老唱片機，掠過克羅利鼻樑，又回去盯著一整排的十六世紀英國文學。「我，我只是，」天使艱困的吞嚥了一口。「我想要我的情人，情郎多陪我一下。我想要你留下。」

喔。

克羅利消化了一下亞莿拉斐爾這句話。

_喔。_

那天他們痛快的暢飲酒精從黃昏直到深夜。克羅利真身、肉身的每一粒分子都在大叫饜足。六千年來，天使的一回明白表示他「想要」克羅利的陪伴。不是「協議」，沒有誘惑。單純的思念，渴望。隔天早晨天使到巷口那家鬆餅店替他們買早餐，回到書店後和克羅利繪聲繪影比述店裡增置的座位區，行道樹色澤的變化。他雙眼有光。

或許沒事了。或許明天他們能一起在聖詹姆斯公園漫步，拐進搖搖欲墜的小唱片行，坐在麗茲的餐桌旁舉杯，相視一笑。

然後那光消失了。無論克羅利怎麼使出渾身解數誘惑、拋下身段哀求天使，他都不肯踏出書店一步。

第二件反常的事是亞莿拉斐爾沒有進行年例節慶布置。

沒有聖誕節。沒有光明節。沒有燭光點點(雖然克羅利挺慶幸書店裡沒出現火焰)。沒有老掉牙的聖誕頌歌，沒有花圈。長青或榭寄生都沒有。惡魔甚至不敢施壓天使收下今年的聖誕樹，一棵樹只能養七年，等到明年白雲杉就要胖得塞不進書架之間。克羅利高價賣出聖誕樹，盡可能三天兩頭往書店跑。他不確定究竟發生了什麼事，但不管發生了什麼，明顯是亞莿拉斐爾腦袋裡的事，與天堂地獄無關。

克羅利認得什麼時候誰被他們自己腦子裡的東西困住了。

(「你以為你在做什麼？」中年男子雙眼布滿血絲，手抖得像老人。「我趴下來再抬起頭他的上半身就已經不見了，一節指頭打在我的制服上，我沒有時間認是哪一段！我沒有時間認婚戒還在不在上面！我不知道我不知道那只該死的戒指是不是還埋在諾曼第。把藥還給我！」

惡魔沉默遞過退伍軍人的安非他命。)

他只希望事態不會惡化到無法挽回的地步。

最後，最後就是今天了。天使襯著玻璃櫥窗內的孤本書籍像夜裡綻放的曇花。白花「嚓」的輕輕一聲從枝頭落下。剪刀是手機，凶器必須毀掉。是那兩個不知天高地厚的小子先纏著要訪問亞莿拉斐爾的，怪不得克羅利。

(他不知道亞莿拉斐爾扇動翅膀飛行的模樣)

(他不知道)

* * *

_書店裡天使泡了杯伯爵茶，問克羅利要不要也來一點。克羅利說免了，看我這副蛇形，嚼餅乾都嫌麻煩。亞莿拉斐爾點點頭。他說，親愛的。克羅利吐了吐蛇信。天使在舒適的扶手椅坐下，對他說，親愛的，不覺得莎士比亞這齣默劇寫得還真不錯嘛。克羅利晃了晃菱角型腦袋，算是同意。難得好看的悲劇作品，注射藥劑之後主角選擇殺掉王子回到海中當一隻乾乾淨淨的白海豚──天使聲調一冷。他們不在二十一世紀。這年一五二一。教堂地板彩影斑駁，馬丁路德閉上眼尋求神的光。天使站在教士身旁，惡魔人形伴在天使身側。亞莿拉斐爾明亮的眼睛落在他布滿鱗片的臉頰上。他說，有則預言，一場三十年的戰爭。他說，伊甸園的蛇啊，是不是除了最初和最後我什麼都沒有做對。他流淚。克羅利墨黑的蛇尾拂過亞莿拉斐爾墨漬的翅膀。_

克羅利從惡夢中驚醒。

* * *

克羅利在聖誕節當天早上來到書店。厚重的木門外圍著一群人，吵雜中混有怒氣。「喂，」惡魔叫住了一位看起來眼熟的。「到底怎麼了？」墨鏡後的金黃瞳孔睜得斗大，無人看見。

「他們，他們指控菲爾先生種族歧視。」小姑娘緊張的絞著手。「有人幫忙叫警察了，場面應該不會再大。可是到底發生什麼事了？昨天傍晚有發生什麼事嗎？」

 _一群混帳。_ 一把火在克羅利體內升起。 _混帳人類。自己在彼此間標上莫名其妙的記號，再指控我們依循他們的偏見行事。_ 他可記得清楚，從伊甸園走出去的只有亞當和夏娃兩個人。要再附註的話，兩人膚色深得和煤炭一樣。

克羅利拇指往書店一比。「妳知道我和他什麼交情，這陣子他都不常見我了，妳覺得他會想要有人拍他的書店或他嗎？」

小姑娘鬆開絞在一塊的手，眉頭舒展開。「就是嘛，我就知道菲爾先生不是那種人。」克羅利一等她轉開視線便打了個響指，將自己送進書店內。

一如他所預料的，亞莿拉斐爾裹在二樓的大床上，像顆蠶繭。床頭櫃，床上或地板反常的沒有任何一本書籍。克羅利踱步到床邊站著，不知道該坐在床上或給自己變出一張椅子。

(他從來沒見過亞莿拉斐爾扇動翅膀飛行的模樣)

「已經禮拜五了嗎，我親愛的？」亞莿拉斐爾從棉被堆裡探出頭。

「沒有沒有，沒事沒事。我只是來看看罷了。」既然亞莿拉斐爾不知道，他也沒有想要告知天使樓下有群不分青紅皂白亂咬的狗。身為惡魔，他說謊的功力可不是蓋的。「想你了。」

「你擔心我了。」絨白色的頭從棉被裡徹底露了出來。

克羅利心底咒罵了聲，一打響指變出張椅子坐下。他扭出個稍微舒服的姿勢，一聲不吭。

亞莿拉斐爾從繭裡掙脫出來。天使一身淺褐色格紋睡衣，最上邊兩個鈕扣沒扣，露出一些奶白色的細緻皮膚。天使倚著床頭板坐好，修剪圓潤的指甲彼此交疊，交叉放在膝蓋上。

克羅利直盯著他。

亞莿拉斐爾咳了聲。「你記得這間書店開幕的時候嗎？」

「1800年，我帶了巧克力和花束來送你。大混帳加百列擋在我們中間。」克羅利眼眨也不眨脫口而出。「你想到什麼了嗎？」

天使交叉的手握得更緊了。「你有權利知道真相。」

克羅利壓下自己向前傾的衝動。他現在最不需要的就是增加亞莿拉斐爾承受的壓力。

天使吐了口氣，兩隻手拇指相互磨蹭。「那天是我有史以來最害怕的一天。好吧，不能說『最』，知道你想拿到聖水這件事該排在第一順位。可是天啓還得排到更後頭。」

「那是我第一次想，我是不是做錯了，和你達成『協議』。」

克羅利感覺像有人捅了他心臟一刀。

「我想說的是，你根本不應該被捲入那種危險的處境。加百列一個就夠難對付了，再加上聖德芬……這個嘛，你也知道，索多瑪發生了什麼。」天使嘴角苦澀勾起，又落下。

「如果你沒有和我親近起來，親暱到不賣東西的店開張你也來替我祝賀，或許你還會在倫敦，仍會住在梅費爾，但你不會毫無防備的接近一位天使的住處。」

 _你錯了，_ 克羅利想抓住亞莿拉斐爾的肩膀大吼。 _從你抬起翅膀為我遮雨那刻，有一堵牆徹底消失了，只是你承認或不承認。_

「想想看，要是沒有我…真不知道天堂會選什麼人下來。不過對你來說頂多就是點小小的不方便吧，像你這樣狡猾聰明……」

「但是我相信你一樣會奮不顧身的在最緊要關頭出面拉一把。我相信你一樣會偷偷救起洪水中無辜的孩子。人類大部分時間把我們的工作做完了，我享受文明中精緻美味的那一面。你是真正救苦救難的。這個世界如果沒有你會非常不一樣。」

「亞莿拉斐爾，別傻了。」克羅利聲調粗啞。天使雙眼中濃稠的「愛」壓得他無法呼吸。

「是嗎？」亞莿拉斐爾輕聲道。「自從我們不小心提到哈布斯堡，我回想起那段時光。我回想起……很多事。」拇指加快了彼此繞圈的速度。「我回想起我曾經多麼相信天堂要求我守護的秩序。我想起習以為常踏出歌劇院後四、五個街口住著死去也不一定有棺材的人類。我想起我送給人類火焰劍。我想起今年夏天我把槍口對準一名十一歲的孩子，因為我相信唯有如此可以拯救世界。我想呀想著，除了替你擋雨，我到底什麼選擇做對過了。」

克羅利想說， _不准你這麼想。_ 他想說， _這些年來你也救過不少人，不是嗎？_ 他想說， _天堂去死，你是我見過宇宙中最美的造物，就算做錯了也是對的。_

「我還來不及理清楚……這些，全部，聖誕節就來了。」

亞莿拉斐爾吐了口氣。克羅利渴望吞下那些自我厭惡和焦慮、茫然，用自己的溫度代換天使的安心。最好是吻到天使忘記正常人類軀體需要呼吸，最好是吻到天使忘記。

「我還沒準備好。最讓我措手不及的並非下降直到零的工作量。克羅利，一千多年了，這是我第一次聽見歌詞裡的天使和天堂。那和我自己體驗到的很不一樣……」

最後幾個字在空氣中暈開來。惡魔知道，亞莿拉斐爾說出了想說的話但沒有使用正確的字。還沒。

「我在說什麼？」天使緊張的笑了。克羅利再也按耐不住，一隻手溫柔的搭在天使手腕上。天使翻過掌心，與他十指緊扣。掌肉厚實的豐潤感讓他們稍微冷靜下來。

「我不知道怎麼向人們揭示他們的信仰後並沒有救贖。過去我這麼努力地向他們指出正確的道路──但這條路通往荒漠，鹽鹼地乾澀。的確我沒有義務知會所有人。但是，但是，看見人們不明就裡，期盼著遺棄我的框架，我明明知道……卻仍忍不住會──」

「害怕？」克羅利接過他的話。

亞莿拉斐爾另一隻手覆上他們扣緊的十指。

「很蠢吧。」

「不。」克羅利摘下墨鏡，輕吻暖和柔軟像塊白麵包的手背。「雖然你有時候自我中心到像個渾蛋，但從我們有『協議』以來，我只聽過你替我擔心地獄會有什麼反應。」克羅利在手腕落下另一個吻。「如果我這六千年沒白混，如果我沒猜錯，」他的吻落在肩上，隔著棉布。「你已經很久沒有允許自己感到恐懼了。或至少，」他微涼的嘴唇貼著亞莿拉斐爾臉頰。「你很久沒有允許自己為了『你自己』感到恐懼了。」

那雙透澈得比冰還徹底的眸閃著太陽的光彩。

「人類因為不正確的幻想感到幸福和你選擇正確錯誤一點關係也沒有。」他望進天使雲灰藍的眼。

「無論你要花多久時間重新認知你自己，我都會在這裡。」

(公轉關係翻轉。火焰成為中心，拉著海洋)

* * *

暖和。

這是克羅利醒來後的第一個感覺。

軟綿綿的是棉被，稍微帶有顆粒感但並不粗糙的是床單，脖頸處貼著的枕頭扎實而富有彈性。

陷在他頭髮裡的手。指腹溫暖有力的拂過頭皮，眷戀的梳到底，又周而復始。克羅利心滿意足，忍不住嘆了口氣。

那隻手停下。「抱歉。」

惡魔悶在枕頭中低吼了一聲。「天使，我發誓，如果你敢停下來──」

「就怎樣？」亞莿拉斐爾又開始順起他的頭髮。克羅利在語氣中聽見一絲笑意。渾帳。他扭了扭身子，好讓天使可以梳到更多。

「我就……我就把覆盆子乳酪蛋糕倒進洋蔥燉羊肉。」

「真可怕。」亞莿拉斐爾聽起來就像在面對一個不到十歲的小孩，這小孩威脅你要是不給他巧克力，他手上的變形金剛可以毀滅世界。「看來我別無選擇啦。」

克羅利哼了聲，不想理會天使的幼稚行為。

窗外又是倫敦十二月的陰雲天氣。昨日短暫現身的冬陽再次無影無蹤。像個暫時醉了一晚的失意詩人醒來重複寫著同樣的句子，追嘆同一朵黑色玫瑰。不過真相大概指是掌管天氣的那位在澳洲忙到焦頭爛額，暫時想不出什麼其他把戲。

「聖誕節已經過了。」

克羅利抬起頭，亞莿拉斐爾的視線落在窗外頂樓的積雪。

「我下樓去收了封信，稍微打理一下店面。我都不知道昨天你來的時候發生了那麼多事。那位好心的女士還在信的結尾問你來拜訪了沒。」

克羅利眼前浮現緊緊絞在一塊的手。「多管閒事。」

「她也是一片好心。而且至少她的好心沒有被藉機利用。」

「這次沒有。」

「我們不能對人類有那麼多期待，不是嗎？他們是……人類。」

是啊。古怪的人類。有趣的人類。總能轉出什麼新奇玩意的人類。脆弱，堅韌，矛盾。克羅利爬上亞莿拉斐爾，頭埋進天使肩窩。

只有他們，亙古不變的存在，必須存在。

天使的觸碰順著他的背脊、身側一路往下。非常溫柔，溫柔又意志堅定，令人忍不住要痛哭。 _我在這裡。我選擇你。你是我的珍寶_ _(apple in my eye)_ _。我愛你。_ 從天堂墜落以來，還沒有誰這樣小心翼翼又飽含柔情的觸碰他。不過話說回來，克羅利墮天前好像也沒有。一丁點模糊的記憶是他被包裹在神的溫暖雲霧中，然後被推離。

純白色羽毛拂過他的臉頰，緊緊裹住他。克羅利更加死命抓緊亞莿拉斐爾，像天使是他存在這個世界上的唯一意義(也的確是呀)。亞莿拉斐爾輕柔急促地在他耳邊低語，翅膀和手在他身子上來來回回，支撐著，修補著。天使的碰觸在他身上滾燙流淌。克羅利是一粒碎了的孔雀石，他不知道亞莿拉斐爾怎麼用熔岩把碎片黏回一塊。

嘴唇。他分不清楚是亞莿拉斐爾先吻了他或者反過來。他只知道這感覺很好，舊書的味道、古龍水的味道、亞莿拉斐爾的味道纏在他身上的感覺很好。他的雙手不受控制的大膽碰觸亞莿拉斐爾，撫摸他。亞莿拉斐爾的手感很好，像細緻又口感紮實的紅酒，豐腴而不過分迎合。克羅利突然意識到他削瘦、稜角分明的身體。他突然意識到這副骨骼突出的身體沒什麼值得亞莿拉斐爾喜歡的。

「你不會刺破我的。就算你是刀子，我也正好是鞘。」

克羅利胡亂猜想天使是怎麼知道的，又或者是他自己無意間說出來的。也許真正的問題是在一片迷濛中他怎麼還能清楚聽見。他能感受到的只有亞莿拉斐爾、亞莿拉斐爾、亞莿拉斐爾。

天使輕輕拉了下他的睡衣領口。「可以嗎？」

惡魔一把扯掉身上的衣物，指尖在天使腰際的結上打顫。

「當然可以。」天使親吻他眉間。

 _你可以佔有我嗎？_ 在不斷攀升的熱度中克羅利無聲問到。 _你可以佔有我，標記我，向全世界宣示我是你的，同時溫柔嗎？可能嗎？_ 他是惡魔，看盡旁人傷害彼此的模樣，知道什麼時候看似親暱的觸碰背後滿是惡意。有時很難分辨，只有一線之隔。

同時他渴望再渴望，直到心燒灼到乾涸。他屬於他的天使。他 _想要_ 屬於他的天使。

「可以嗎？」

天使又問了一次。

他點頭。

亞莿拉斐爾進入他體內的感覺很……微妙。克羅利預期會痛，打定主意咬緊牙根也不要叫出來。

但是沒有痛覺。就只是一樣原本不應該在這個位置的東西被塞了進來，鼓鼓的。

「你還好嗎，親愛的？」

「沒事。」克羅利短暫閉上眼，試著適應。

天使又往內推進了一點，左右動一下。「我能──」「可以。」

克羅利不確定亞莿拉斐爾皺緊眉頭在他體內進出是在試探什麼。他在今天以前還認為天使和他一起乾掉三四瓶波特，聽天使親口承認愛他就是至高的享受了。能和天使融為一體是想都不敢想的事。他卻得到了。就算沒有得到肉體上的快感也只是過程中可以忽視的小小缺憾。

亞莿拉斐爾換了個角度，再推進。稍微偏左一些些。

大片白光在克羅利眼前炸開。「怎麼──」他掙扎著問，一路延燒上脊骨的燒灼感新奇又令人著迷。

天使一臉驕傲。「我想我終於找到你的前列腺了，親愛的。」

「什麼？」他來不及再多問什麼，天使就開始毫不留情地往同一個地方戳撞。而克羅利……克羅利完全沒有要說服亞莿拉斐爾放棄的意思。

這是種會上癮的快感。他放任，不，他邀請天使進入他難以啟齒的所在，穿過歲月築起的層層保護殼，直到那一小塊還徹底柔軟，敏感的存在。 _Age does not wither his infinite variety_ ，在猛烈的撞擊下他大口喘著其實並不需要的氧氣。 _My soul thirsts for you_ ，天使的雙眼是徹底翻攪的水潭，滾滾黑泥嗆得他發暈。他心甘情願窒息。

亞莿拉斐爾的動作狂亂了起來。克羅利抬起頭吻他，蛇牙不小心劃傷天使的舌頭，兩人一同嘗到血的味道。「對不起──」「別。」亞莿拉斐爾粗魯的將他兩隻手壓制在床上，克羅利積極回應天使的熱吻。

「填滿我。」毀損的，支離破碎的他要求。

亞莿拉斐爾射進來那一瞬間，克羅利被推回千萬年前，或許是更早，時間存在以前。那時他的眼是將來各樣草木的青翠顏色，翅膀寬廣強壯，扇動時刮起的風可以吹散一個行星系，羽毛夾雜點點亮光。那時無垠的宇宙一片空曠，還沒有任何東西被塑形，中心到邊緣都闃黑寂靜。克羅利一彈指，點燃氫氦，氣體爆炸，一聲巨響。

世界迸裂出各色的光。

* * *

_神創造地球與天堂時，地球仍是一片虛無。神的靈運行於水面上。_

_神說，要有光。_

_神看光是好的。_

_神看光是好的……  
_

* * *

溫暖。

氤氳霧氣中，克羅利比較像感覺到，而不是聽見，天使的聲音問， _你喜歡嗎。_

 _喜歡什麼？_ 惡魔直覺想反問。 _我愛著你的一切。_

浴室像只巨大的玻璃茶壺，克羅利細狹的瞳孔膨成滿月，卻什麼也沒有看見。什麼也不需要看見。和藹的明亮，細柔的凝水，聖潔的熱度，只能感覺。

 _我們思緒的尺寸可以用光年度量，_ 他的想法不由自主跳往奇怪的地方。 _可是在我們之外，還有任何嗎？多久了，誰都沒有聽見神。祂還在嗎？_

「我親愛的。」

白色翅膀包裹。這是家。曾有人類解讀肉身即是牢籠。在地球流浪千年的惡魔反駁，要愛，就必然感受疼痛。

「我親愛的。」

他轉頭吻了亞莿拉斐爾。

 _但願我是對的，_ 百里香的氣味瀰漫在整間浴室。 _但願在神的視線之外，在恐懼之外，仍有空間存在。_

**Author's Note:**

> 各位春節快樂。還請不吝賜教
> 
> 雖然我覺得大家應該都有注意到但這邊還是補充一下：  
> Age does not wither his infinite variety是兆第三集莎士比亞場景中克羅利那句話的變形  
> My soul thirsts for you是，呃，來自聖經。原本那個you指上帝  
> 創世紀(Genesis)的部分稍微剪裁了一下，第一、二小節參考希伯來文聖經的詮釋方法。
> 
> CST1/25 15:00  
> 原本的結尾真的是慘不忍睹，所以改掉了


End file.
